


My Love (S Part)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: the much awaited moment of kas and attorney cal. yehet! ^0^
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 17





	My Love (S Part)

**Author's Note:**

> dahil happy ako ngayon ito na pinakahinihintay niyo akskskskzkz HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> as always, yung mga batang yagit na edad 18 pababa please lang po MAGDASAL AT HUMINGI NG KAPATAWARAN KAY TITO LORD PAGKATAPOS BASAHIN ANG KASALANANG ITO (-/\\-)
> 
> ps. yung mga nagrequest dyan sa 'kin sa twitter na gawin ko raw bardagulan 'to EWAN KO SA INYO SANA MASAYA KAYO!!! >.<
> 
> pps. di ko na 'to na-proof read kaya sorry for any typos, grammar errors, etc

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung paano at bakit ang bilis ng mga pangyayari pero andito na sila ngayon sa hotel na pinagsstayan niya

pagkapasok na pagkapasok nila sa kwarto niya ay agad-agad naman siyang hinila papalapit ni chanyeol at hinalikan sa kanyang labi. it was a rough kiss at talagang ramdam na ramdam ni kyungsoo ang panggigigil sa kanya ni chanyeol

"Cal, teka lang naman. Bakit ka nanggigigil?"

kyungsoo whispered in between their kiss pero hindi siya sinagot ni chanyeol at nagpatuloy lang sa paghahalik sa kanya

sobrang di alam ni kyungsoo gagawin niya dahil nabibigla siya sa mga nangyayari pero onti-onti narin siyang nalulunod sa mga halik at hawak ni chanyeol

bigla naman siyang inangat ni chanyeol para buhatin kaya ipinulupot niya ang kanyang mga paa sa bewang nito at ang kanyang mga kamay sa leeg

ramdam naman ni kyungsoo kung paano pinipisil-pisil ni chanyeol ang kanyang bunbuns kaya napahawak siya sa buhok nito atsaka ginulo-gulo ito

the kiss was getting deeper, rougher, and faster halos nababaliw na si kyungsoo sa ginagawang halik sa kanya ni chanyeol. nagulat naman siya nung bigla siyang itinapon without fucking care ni chanyeol sa kama

pareho nilang hinahabol ang hininga nila habang may malalagkit na titig sa isa't isa. tinanggal naman ni chanyeol ang tshirt at sapatos niya at agad-agad na nilapitan si kyungsoo at muling hinalikan sa kanyang labi. katulad kanina, sobrang gigil ang halik ni chanyeol sa kanya

onti-onti namang napausog si kyungsoo sa kama hanggang sa nakarating na siya sa may headboard. napahawak naman siya sa mga pisngi ni chanyeol at bahagyang inilayo ang mukha nito at tinitigan sa mata

"Wait. Muffin bakit ka ba nanggigigil?"

chanyeol stared at him for a few seconds bago siya hinalikan sa leeg niya

"Who's that guy you're with at the cafe?"

napaisip naman si kyungsoo at doon naalala na niya

"Ahh si Tye? Aksidente ko siyang nabangga kanina sa daan kaya nilibre ko siya ng kape just to make it up to him."

"Hmm..."

nagulat naman si kyungsoo nung biglang sinipsip ni chanyeol yung balat niya sa leeg kaya hindi niya napigilan ang sarili niyang mapaungol ng mahina

"Next time muffin just say sorry and that's enough."

chanyeol huskily whispered near his ear kaya halos manigas naman si kyungsoo sa kinauupuan niya. inilapit naman muli ni chanyeol ang mukha niya sa mukha ni kyungsoo at muling hinalikan ito sa labi. this time the kiss is soft and slow

napapulupot naman ulit ang mga kamay ni kyungsoo sa may leeg ni chanyeol atsaka dinamdam ang mga halikan nila. hindi rin naman nagtagal ay onti-onti na namang bumibilis at nagiging agresibo ang mga halikan nila.

nagulat naman si kyungsoo nung biglang kinagat ni chanyeol ang labi niya kaya di niya mapigilan ang sarili niya na mahampas si chanyeol nung unan na nasa tabi niya

"Aray, muffin! Bakit mo ko hinampas?!"

natatawa at gulat na tanong ni chanyeol

patuloy lang namang hinahampas ng unan ni kyungsoo si chanyeol hanggang sa pumaibabaw na siya rito

"Bakit mo kinagat labi ko?! Nagulat ako dun ha!"

"Sorry na muffin. Aray! Teka lang! Aray! Muffin!!!"

mabilis namang nahablot ni chanyeol yung mga kamay ni kyungsoo atsaka siya ibinalibag without madafaking care ulit sa kama atsaka pinin siya rito

chanyeol then eyed him

"Grabe, muffin. Paraan mo ba yan para di matuloy ang binabalak ko ngayon?"

napalunok naman si kyungsoo sa narinig niya

"A---anong binabalak? Hoy Cal umayos ka!"

nilapit naman ni chanyeol ang mukha niya sa may tenga ni kyungsoo atsaka bumulong dito

"Maayos naman ako ha, Kas? Gusto ko lang namang gumawa tayo ng little muffin ngayon."

muli namang napalunok si kyungsoo sa narinig niya. aware naman siya na yun naman talaga ang mangyayari ngayong araw na 'to pero iba pala pag narinig na niya with his two own ears ang binabalak ng abogago niyang asawa. paulit-ulit na lamang siyang napapamura sa utak niya

bahagya naman siyang nagulat nung biglang dinilaan ni chanyeol ang outer part ng tenga niya at onti-onting pinasok ang isang kamay sa loob ng tshirt niya at hinawakan ang kanyang areola then to his nips at pinisil-pisil ito

muli naman siyang hinalikan ni chanyeol sa kanyang labi at naramdam na niyang itinataas na nito ang kanyang tshirt at maya-maya lang ay tinanggal na ito. bumaba naman yung mga halik ni chanyeol sa kanyang leeg pababa sa kanyang dibdib at doon sinimulang halikan at paglaruan ang kanyang mga nips-nips. napahawak naman sa bibig si kyungsoo para pigilan ang sarili niyang mapaungol

bumaba naman muli ang mga halik ni chanyeol sa tummy ni kyungsoo

"Ready yourself tummy. Kelangan mong ma-preheat muna ng 400 degrees fahrenheit para sure na mabubuo ang little muffin na gagawin namin."

nakatanggap naman ng hampas sa braso si chanyeol kaya bahagya siyang natawa rito. muli naman niyang binigyan pa ng mga halik ang tummy ni kyungsoo bago tinanggal at hinubad ang suot nitong pantalon

nung matanggal na niya ang lahat ng kasuotan ni kyungsoo ay napatitig naman siya sa asawa niyang hubo't hubad at onti na lang ay may lilipad na (´∀`) atsaka napadila sa kanyang mga labi

binatuhan naman siya ni kyungsoo ng unan sa katawan niya at kunot noong tinignan siya

"Hoy Park! Yang mga titig mo ha! At yang pagdila mo parang pagkain mo ko ha?!"

maloko naman siyang tinignan ni chanyeol

"Eh pagkain naman talaga kita ngayon, Doh-Park."

sasagot palang sana si kyungsoo pero nagulat siya nung biglang hinawakan siya sa legs ni chanyeol at hinila palapit atsaka binukaka ang legs niya

chanyeol then gave a soft kiss sa holey grail ni kyungsoo which made the smaller twitch

"Ang pinkish naman pala ng food na hinanda mo sa 'kin ngayon, muffin."

"Tangina 'to wag mo na sabihin kasi!"

natawa naman si chanyeol dito atsaka muling binigyan ng halik ang holey grail ni kyungsoo. the latter got surprised nung biglang dinilaan ito ni chanyeol at onti-onting ipinasok ang dila niya sa loob. napahawak naman yung isang kamay ni kyungsoo sa kama habang yung isang kamay niya ay nakatakip sa bibig niya para pigilan ang pag-ungol niya

chanyeol then licked one of his fingers and slowly entered it inside kyungsoo's holey grail. napadiin naman ang pagpikit ng mga mata ni kyungsoo dahil ramdam niya ang sakit habang ipinapasok ni chanyeol ang daliri niya sa daanan ng kanilang little muffin

onti-onti namang binibilisan ni chanyeol ang labasmasok ng kanyang daliri at doon mas nararamdaman na ni kyungsoo ang sarap kaya hindi na niya napigilan ang mapaungol ng mahina

when chanyeol heard kyungsoo's soft moans, he then inserted another finget inside the smaller's holey grail at doon mas lalong binilisan ang labasmasok ng kanyang mga daliri

onti-onti namang lumalakas ang ungol ni kyungsoo dahil bukod sa mas lalong binibilisan ni chanyeol ang labasmasok ng kanyang mga daliri ay tatamaan din nito ang right spot niya

muli namang hinalikan ni chanyeol si kyungsoo sa labi niya at binagalan na niya ang paglabasmasok ng kanyang mga daliri hanggang sa tinanggal na niya ang mga ito

sinimulan naman na niyang iunbuckle ang kanyang belt at tanggalin ang kanyang pants. iniangat naman niya sa pagkakahiga si kyungsoo at ipinaupo sa kanyang hita habang patuloy parin silang naghahalikan

kyungsoo could already feel the son has risen kahit na nakasuot pa ng boxers si chanyeol and he couldn't help himself but to grind on it. hindi naman napigilan ni chanyeol ang himasin, paluin, at istretch ang bunbuns ni kyungsoo

nagulat naman si kyungsoo nung bigla siyang ibinagsak sa kama ni chanyeol kaya napakunot siya ng noo at sinipa ito sa may paa niya

"Park ha! Kanina mo pa ko binabalibag! Gusto mo ikaw ibalibag ko dyan?!"

napangisi naman si chanyeol dito at malokong tinignan

"Kaya mo ko ibalibag muffin? Sa cute size mong yan talaga?"

tatawa palang sana si chanyeol kaso nagulat siya nung bigla siyang hablutin sa braso ni kyungsoo at mabilis na hinila pabagsak sa kama atsaka inikot ang kamay niya sa likod niya

"Anong sabi mo?! Are understimating a cute size like me?!"

"Ahh! Muffin! Aray! Hindi po! Joke lang! Ahh!!!"

mas lalo namang hinigpitan ni kyungsoo ang hawak niya sa pulsuhan ni chanyeol

"Hindi ehh. You're mocking my size."

"No---no muffins! Aray!!! Hindi---aray! po!"

"Really? Then say sorry po master."

"Huh? Aray!!! So---sorry po---po ma---master."

"Louder."

"Pwede na yun--- Aray!!!! Sorry po master!!!!"

binitawan naman na ni kyungsoo pagkakahawak niya sa pulsuhan ni chanyeol atsaka iniharap ito sa kanya

"You don't mess with my size, Park."

magdradrama sana si chanyeol sa kanya dahil sobrang sumakit braso niya sa ginawa nito sa kanya pero napatitig naman siya sa milky white na dibdib ni kyungsoo kaya mabilis niyang hinablot ang ulo nito at hinila pababa atsaka marahas na hinalikan ito sa labi

wala naman nang nagawa si kyungsoo dahil lunod agad siya sa mga halik ni chanyeol sa kanya. hinubad naman na ni chanyeol ang boxer niya atsaka hinawakan up and down ang maglalabas sa main ingredient ng kanilang gagawin na little muffin \\(￣▽￣)/

chanyeol then positioned it sa tapat ng holey grail ni kyungsoo and there teased the smaller by rubbing it onto his hole. napatigil naman sa paghalik si kyungsoo dahil di na niya napigilan ang mapaungol ng mahina

"Ano ba, Park. Gusto mo ulit ma-wrestling ha?"

"Easy, muffin. I'm just preparing you."

muli namang hinalikan ni chanyeol si kyungsoo sa labi at dito dahan-dahan niyang ipinasok sa entrance ng oven ang nagdadala sa main ingredient ng little muffin nila

napatigil na naman sa paghalik si kyungsoo at bahagyang napayuko at napakagat sa labi dahil puchanggala!!! ang laki nung pumapasok sa kanya. nung maipasok na ng buo ni chanyeol ito, napasandal naman ang ulo ni kyungsoo sa may dibdib ni chanyeol. the taller then gave a soft kiss on his head

"Tell me when it's okay to move, muffin."

"It's---it's fine. You can move, muffin."

"Are you sure? I can wait until you adjust."

bahagya namang tumango si kyungsoo sa kanya

"Yes, I'm fine, muffin."

inangat naman ni chanyeol ang mukha ni kyungsoo at muli siyang hinalikan sa labi. onti-onti namang gumalaw si chanyeol at mariin namang napapapikit si kyungsoo sa bawat galaw nito

di rin naman nagtagal ay naka-adjust na si kyungsoo at nawala na yung sakit na nararamdaman niya kanina kaya onti-onti nang binilisan ni chanyeol ang paglabasmasok niya kay kyungsoo at doon napapalakas na ulit yung ungol ni kyungsoo

"Ahhh!!! Cal!!!"

"Fuck. Ang sikip mo Kas. Tangina. Ang sarap."

mas lalo namang binilisan ni chanyeol ang pag in and out niya sa holey grail ni kyungsoo. the smaller couldn't help but to just moan loudly from the pleasure he's feeling

"A---ahhh!!! Cal! I'm coming!"

napabangon naman si chanyeol sa pagkakahiga atsaka hinawakan sa may bewang si kyungsoo at doon mas lalo niyang binilisan ang pagthrust sa kanya

chanyeol could already feel na malapit na lumabas ang main ingredient ng kanilang little muffin kaya mas lalo niyang ibinaon ang nagdadala nito papasok sa oven ni kyungsoo

and in just minutes, binibake na po ang little muffin nila (/・0・)

**Author's Note:**

> okay kids wag kalimutang magdasal, maligo at uminom ng holy water ayt ^^
> 
> alam ko masaya na naman kayo mga alagad ni satanas t(^0^t)
> 
> sa twitter na ang kasunod （＾ω＾）


End file.
